Christmas Eve With My Family
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Me and my friends and my family. Are having a Christmas together. My bff's parents fight a lot. She comes over to my house so she isn't lonely. We have a wonderful family Christmas and Christmas morning. This is a oneshot :  Please read and review.thanks


"Dad are you sure that I can go? I mean it is Christmas eve" I asked patiently.

"Yah darlin just go. Go with your two best friends Lily and Alex. Have fun don't let me spoil your Christmas eve" he told me honestly.

"Are you positive I mean Christmas is a family celebration and not a party day. That is just taking advantage of this wonderful two days" I told him.

"Miley do you ever want to go" he asked.

"No, not really but I thought you would be mad if I didn't" I told him.

"Why would I be mad" he asked confused.

"Well, a couple days ago you said that every kid should have a time to just be a kid no matter how old they are and you told me to go to the party even though it was Christmas eve" I told him.

"Ohh, honey there are many days to be a kid and if you don't want to be a kid today what the heck you don't have to be. I was just giving you a piece of information that my daddy gave me when I was your age. And trust me I thought he was talking about the next big party to" he laughed.

"Then why didn't you explain it when you told me" I asked.

"Well, I am old and frankly I forget things" he told me.

"Then how didn't you forget this" I asked.

"Well, there are things in life that you will never forget. For me the day when you and Jackson were born. And all the memorable moments in life like when me and your mom first met the wedding and all those and me and my parents" he told me.

"I love you daddy! I will never forget who you are" I told him getting tears in my eyes.

"I love you to darlin'" he told walking in and hugging me.

"That is so cute" Lily whispered to Alex.

Miley, Lily and Alex went upstairs.

"Hey you guys don't have to stay here with me" I told them.

"Miley, we want to" Lily told me.

"are you sure" I asked.

"Miley, it is Christmas Eve, this is the only place I rather be. I don't like being at home because of my parents constant fighting" Alex told me.

"ohh, yeah how is that going Alex" Lily asked Alex.

"Not that good. They have gotten to swearing at each other I think I know how it is going to end" Alex told us.

"Alex we are so sorry. And we hope that it will turn out good. Like we always known there is something good in everything bad" Miley told her.

"I remember your dad saying that to me that one time when I came to your house in tears" Alex told me.

"I remember that to. Hey that was like three years ago. I am surprised at how long your parents have been fighting. Who will you go with if they do divorcé" I asked.

"I don't know. Both my parents drink and I cant see myself living with either one of them" Alex told me tears running down her cheeks.

"Lily help me here" I said hugging one of my best friends, Lily joined in.

"Alex all you have to remember is that in everything bad there is something good even if you have to dig and dig for it you will find it. Maybe that is what you have to find in this situation" I told her.

"Miley, what if there is nothing good in this" Alex asked.

"trust me there is remember that one time in my first concert as Hannah Montana. I was scared to heck and you told me that in everything bad there is something good. You helped me get through all of my concerts to this day" I told her.

"Yeah but Miley that isn't as bad as this is" Alex told me.

"But Alex the reason I am trying to get across and something that you are not picking up is there will forever be something great well not necessarily great but there will be something good in everything bad" I told her hoping she would get what I was trying to say.

"Miley I know what you are saying but I still think in this that there is nothing good. How about since you know what is good that you tell me what is good in this" she told me.

"Alex I don't know what is good that is something that you have to decide for yourself. And it can't be something completely stupid either it has to be something that you know it is" I told her.

"well how should I know what it is if you don't even know what it is" she asked.

"well, because it is your problem if I tried so hard I wouldn't be able to think of one as good as you because I am not going through this you are" I told her.

"Ok, I think I know what you are talking about know. When will I know what the good thing is this is" she asked.

"well, I don't know when you will know because it is know heart that will know and you have to pull that up to your brain and do what it tell you to do" I told her.

"Can I asked you something" she asked.

"sure you have been asking me a lot of things in the last 10 minutes" I told her.

"Ok, how do you know so much about this?"

"Well, I guess it came naturally" I told her.

"Then why didn't it come to me" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I am the one that needs it the most I am not sure" I smiled.

"Thanks" she told me.

"Hey you cant just think of it off the bat" I told her.

"why" she asked.

"I told you that already" I told her.

"Ok can we talk about something else now? I fell asleep during this wonderful yet horrible talk" Lily said.

"Ohh sure. You know Lily you could've joined in" I told her.

"No that would've made me more sleepy" Lily said.

"ha your funny" Miley said.

"Hey shut-up! Jk" Lily said.

Robby came into the room. And said, "Hey girls. Lily your mom is on the phone".

"Ohh, thanks" Lily said getting up and going down stairs to the phone.

Lilly got to the phone and said "Hey mom what's up?"

"Ohh hey honey are you coming home any time soon" her mom asked.

"I don't know why" Lily asked.

"ohh, I am getting ready to open presents and I cant do that if your not there" she said.

"Ohh, well, I think we are going to open presents here soon so I don't know when I am going to open them. Can we open them tomorrow" Lily asked.

"sorry honey I work tomorrow" she told her.

"Ohh I will be home in like I hour then ok bye" Lily said hanging up and going upstairs.

"Wait" her mother said then realizing that Lily hung up.

When Lily came in Miley's room.

"So Lil' what did your mommy want" Miley asked.

"Ohh, just saying that she was getting ready to open presents and I told her that I will be home in a hour" Lily simply said.

"OK so lets quickly go and open presents we have a lot to do" Robby told them heading down stairs.

The three girls followed him as he sat on the couch. They were all sitting on the couch.

"Ohh shoot! Jackson get down here boy we are opening presents" Robby yelled.

"Well, you didn't tell me so don't get mad at me" Jackson said running down the stairs.

Miley grabbed a present for everyone there.

"Ok, our two guests open your presents first" Robby told them.

Alex started to open her present. "Aww thank you Miley I love it" she said giving Miley a hug.

Lily started to open hers from Jackson. "Jackson wow, you actually can commit to something" Lily said.

"Lily I bought Jackson's gift this year" Robby told her.

"Ohh" Lily said.

"Miley" Robby said.

Miley started to open hers from Alex. "Alex you got me exactly what I wanted thank you best friend" Miley said happily.

"Your welcome" Alex said.

About a hour later they were all done opening the presents.

"Well, ok Lily, see you tomorrow" Miley said waving to her best friend.

"Bye" Lily said walking out of the house.

"So Alex are you staying the night or going home" Robby asked.

"Ohh, I think I am going home need to be with the fighting parents and taking care of my Lil' sister because my parents are always to busy to do it themselves" Alex told us.

"How is that going" Robby asked.

"well, it is horrible I just want to leave and never go back but I cant my little sister needs me" Alex told him.

"Well, see you soon Alex" Robby said opening the door for Alex.

When she left Robby said. "She is one poor girl she had everything when she was younger she had a loving mother and a nice father and a happy sister. Now she has nothing she has a fighting, drinking mom. And a fighting and drinking dad. And a sad sister that she has to take care of" Robby told me.

"Dad, she has gone through a really rough time and she has tried to hard to patch up the holes and her parents always break them when she patches them" Miley told him.

"She should be one lonely girl" Robby asked.

"No, actually she comes here everyday cause of the constant fighting so she is with me all the time. And never lonely except when she is at home" I told him.

"well, you should ask her to move in she needs the family" Robby told me

"Then what will her sister do" I asked.

"she will get over it baby doll" He told me.

"But her parents would never except" I told him.

"Miley I sounds like you don't want her to live with us" Robby asked.

"What? What gave you that idea" Miley asked.

"But her parents would never except" Robby said in a squeaky voice.

"Ok, ok I am sorry but I have all the people I need in my house I don't need anymore" Miley told him truthfully.

"Ok, darling. Ok" Robby told her going upstairs.

The next morning Miley came down the stairs and waited for her brother and father to come down so she could open her stocking. There family had strict rules for opening the stockings. They were wait till everyone is up and ready to open them. I waited and waited for them to come but nothing was happening.

I went upstairs and looked for them. The first person I looked for was my dad. I went to the bedroom. He wasn't there. I went to the rest of the rooms in the up stairs part of the house and they were not there. I went back down stairs. "Where could they be" I asked myself.

"Miley" Robby yelled coming down stairs.

"where were you guys I have been looking for like 20 minutes" I told him.

"We were looking for you to" he told me smirking at Jackson.

"Can we open the stockings now" I asked.

"Yes" he said walking to the stockings and taking them off handing them to me and Jackson.

I got every thing I dreamed of.


End file.
